Opposite
by nino-kun
Summary: Riku really, really hate Dark. But, when Dark take care of her when she's lost, the feeling toward him changed bit by bit. How bout' the feeling towards Niwa, and what will Risa do in this kind of situation? It's her sister after all.
1. Thank You

**Title : ****OPPOSITE**

**Chapter 1 : ****THANK YOU**

"What,… what do you think about …" said Daisuke.

"What ??" asked Riku.

"I… want to… know…what do you think about Dar… Dark ??" asked Daisuke.

"Huh ?? Dark !?! Hate him!!! Hate that stupid thief !!" reply Riku with an angry voice.

Daisuke signs and leave.

**--**

Riku was on her way home, alone. She took a deep breath and release it with a sign.

"Niwa-kun,… what make him asked the stupidest question ever ?..." thought Riku.

Riku continue her 'journey'. She past the police station and she sees Hiwatari walking

out of the police station.

"Oh… yeah… Hiwatari-san had been so-close with Niwa-kun nowadays" thought Riku.

Hiwatari noticed Riku walking by the police station. He look at the sky.

"It's getting dark…" he thought.

Hiwatari , now looking at Riku , think of something. Then , he chased after Riku.

"Harada-san !" called Hiwatari.

Riku turned back and ask , " _Nani ?_".

"Do not walk using that way. Rumor says…" Said Hiwatari.

"Rumor ? I don't trust any rumor. I… I'll be on my way , SAFELY !!" said Riku , angry

and depressed.

Riku continues her way.

"Huh…," Hiwatari signs and the he stared the sky as he said , "I wonder… will you come

, … Dark ?..."

**--**

"That jerk ! Urghh !! ( Riku suddenly paused ) Why am I so… angry ? He didn't do

anything wrong ,…" thought Riku.

Riku walked till she reached a junction which she started to feel weird.

"Since when there's a junction here ?" she tought.

As she thought that thing , someone came to her. Actually , it's more than one person.

"Hey ,… cute , aren't she ?" ask one of them to another.

The others nod and smile. Some laugh.

Riku turn back and run a way.

"Catch her !" shout of them.

**--**

_Pranggg!!! _ The glass which Risa hold slipped from her hands and broke.

Risa eyes widen. She then stare the sky worriedly.

"It's dark… where are you , Riku-chan ?" said Risa to herself.

**--**

"Why… What…" said Emiko.

"Dark !" said Daisuke.

"She…" said Dark.

"Give me my body !" shout Daisuke.

Dark did not say a word.

"Hey! I want to save…" said Daisuke.

Dark ran out of the house before Daisuke could say anything more and before Emiko

could stop him.

**--**

"What do you do want ?!" shout Riku.

The gang laugh and smile wickedly.

Two guys leans nearer to Riku and pushed her to the ground.

Riku eyes watered as one guy , looks like their leader, leans closer to her.

"Stay away from me!" Riku shouted.

The guy sit on her , smiling wickedly.

"Come on ,… it should be an honour for you to bow to me… and… to make me feel so…

attracted to you" said the guy as his mouth leans closer to Riku's.

Riku pushed him away but he's too strong for her.

"NIWA!!!!!!!!" screamed Riku.

The leader slap her and said , "Right now ,… all you can do is serve me".

"_Baka!_ Let her go!!" said Dark out of the blue.

"How?" said the leader.

"Huh? Ah! How did I get here? Or maybe how did I beat those guys?" asked Dark.

The leader stand up trying top run but unfortunately for him, Dark caught him.

"To hurt a girl like this, you're unforgivable!" Dark said as he punched the leader.

Dark tie him to a tree and walk to Riku.

"It's okay now, my lady" said Dark thinking that Riku would shout at him.

Instead, Riku sit on the muddy ground looking at Dark, also, she's now crying without

any sound or movement.

Dark felt surprise so he watch Riku carefully and realize that she was quite shock of what

had happened.

Dark walk to Riku and all the sudden he hug her tightly but this time Riku didn't say a

word.

"_Daijoubu…_ I'm here to protect you" whispered Dark.

There,… both of them… well, they become silent.

They silent.

They're still silent.

They keep on silent.

They've awkwardly silent.

"_A… Ari… Arigatou…_" said Riku slowly.

Dark smile while Daisuke,… keep on the silent moment for there is nothing to say.

His girlfriend is in danger and he can't say anything because what dark had done is right

and it's normal if Riku thanked Dark for that.

But,… somehow… his heart felt nothing but uneasiness which he had no right to say

about it. He can only see what was going on…


	2. Meeting

**Title : ****OPPOSITE**

**Chapter 2 : ****MEETING**

Risa wakes up and find herself sleeping in Riku's room. She sees Riku sleeping on the

bed and then she smiles to herself.

Risa opens the curtains and smile at the sunny day.

"Urghh…" said Riku.

"_Ohayo_, Riku-chan!" Greets Risa.

Riku blinked her eyes.

"Where did you went last night? I'm so worried" said Risa as she walk toward Riku's

bed.

"Sorry…" said Riku.

"Umm!... Get up!" shout Risa.

Riku get up and went to the bathroom.

**-­­-**

"You're late, Harada-san" said the teacher as they walk in the classroom.

"Which one?" grinned Risa.

"BOTH!" said the teacher.

Risa sit at her place and Riku do the same.

Daisuke and Hiwatari take a quick glance at Riku as she sit at her plac3e.

**--**

_Ringgg!!!_ bell rings

Daisuke walk out of the classroom. Hiwatari look at him.

Suddenly, someone tapped his shoulder from the back.

"Niwa-kun, what's the hurry?" ask Riku.

"Uh?... um… nothing" reply Daisuke.

"You look suspicious…" said Riku.

"Honto? I have no idea" said Daisuke.

"What are you talking about?" ask Riku.

Daisuke smile and leaves.

"Niwa…" said Riku.

"Problems?" ask Risa out of the blue.

"Nothing to do with you!" shout Riku.

"Eh? What's with you?" ask Risa.

"Nothing…" said Riku as she leaves.

**--**

"Are you jealous?" ask Dark.

"Shut up!" shout Daisuke.

"Look around you" said Dark.

Daisuke look around and find out that people are staring at him freakishly.

"It's all your fault" whispered Daisuke.

"And now someone is blaming me,…" said Dark.

"Of course!" said Daisuke.

"Just admit it! You're jealous so you blame the innocent me" said Dark.

"Innocent? If you're not sharing my body, I'll give you to Hiwatari right away,… you

damn thief!" said Daisuke.

"You…!" said Dark.

And they said no more till they reached home.

Daisuke opened the entrance door…

"Welcome home!" greets Emiko.

"Emm…"said Daisuke.

"Hmph! What's wrong with you?" ask Emiko.

"Nothing…" he replied.

"Good, because you have work today" said Emiko.

"Hmm… by that you actually mean Dark" said Daisuke.

"What's the different, Daisuke? Dark and …" said Emiko.

Daisuke clenched his fist as he said, "THERE'S DIFFERENT!! I'm not him and he's not

me. We're in two different world. We're just unlucky to share the same…"

"Daisuke…" said Emiko.

Daisuke runs to his room.

**--**

"Riku!!!" shout Risa.

"What?" ask Riku.

"He's coming out!" screamed Risa.

"Who?" ask Riku.

"Dark!!" shout Risa.

"Oh…" said Riku as she walk away.

"Riku!!" called Risa.

"What?" ask Riku.

"Come with me…" ogle Risa.

"Huh?!??" said Riku.

"To the museum…" said Risa.

"When? And why??" ask Riku.

"Tonight… because…" said Risa.

"Dark?" ask Riku.

Risa nodded.

"No way!" said Riku.

"Please… Mom said I can only go if you would…" said Risa almost begging.

Riku turn away.

Risa grab Riku's arm and said, "Please…"

Riku sign heavily and then she nod.

Risa smile and hug her twin sister while saying, "THANK YOU!!".

**--**

Crowd gathers outside the museum to see the… well, you-know-who.

The police, including Hiwatari are ready to catch Dark and they wait till he comes.

As for the twins, they struggle to get in.

"There's Dark!" shout a woman.

The crowd pushed to get in and make the situation harder for the twins.

"Risa-chan, you get in yourself, ok? I'll wait at the back" said Riku.

"Um! Be careful!" said Risa.

"You too!" said Riku as she sees Risa getting in the museum.

Riku then walk to the back of the museum.

**--**

"Found it! It's not that hard…" said Dark.

"You're the only one who think that way." said Hiwatari out of the blue.

"Ohh… so you admitted?" ask Dark.

Hiwatari stared at him.

"That I'm so good" said Dark.

"No. Good should be the other way. You're nothing but a thief" said Hiwatari.

"I only steals 'disaster'. The one your family created" said Dark.

"Have you learn how to ask?" teased Hiwatari.

"Maybe no. But anyway if you really want to catch me, why don't you catch me this

morning and all this time have met me?" ask Dark.

"Is that you? It's Niwa I see everyday" said Hiwatari calmly.

"It doesn't make any differences" said Dark clenching his fist.

Actually it does. You're a thief and he's not and somehow… I'm sure that Niwa doesn't

like your existence" said Hiwatari.

Before Dark could think of an answer, the police are coming.

"Leaving?" ask Hiwatari.

"Someone stand there doing nothing,… I'm bored, high-officer…" said Dark as he

leaves.

Hiwatari smile to himself.

The police pushed the door.

"Where is he?" asked one of the police-officer.

"He's not here" said Hiwatari.

**--**

Riku was waiting for Risa at the back of museum to avoid the crowd.

Just then, 'a man with wings' approach her.

"What are you doing here, lady?" ask Dark.

"Waiting for someone" answered Riku as she turn the other way.

"Me?" ask Dark again.

"In your dream!" shout Riku.

"Can't you be gentle to the person who save you?" ask Dark.

"I already thanked you" said Riku.

"You're so cold" said Dark.

"None of your business" said Riku.

"Hey, that's Dark!" shout one of the crowd as she or he chased after Dark followed by

the others.

"Come, follow me" said Dark as he grabbed Riku's hand.

"Wait,… I… I'm still waiting for Ri…" before Riku could finish what she were saying,

Dark already pulled her at some place.


	3. Wonder

**Chapter 3 : ****WONDER**

"Let go of me!" shout Riku.

"Why would I ?" grinned Dark and then he smile to himself.

"Wait! Don't you ever think about anything pervert!" shout Riku.

Dark laugh loudly and stopped with a wicked smile.

Riku kicked Dark back and successfully made him let her go.

She then look around to find a way to run but unfortunately she don't know where she is.

"Hey, take me away from this unknown place" said Riku.

"My back hurt and I can't move" said Dark smile.

"It's you fault" said Riku.

"You kicked me" said Dark.

"You dragged me" said Riku.

"At least say you're sorry" said Dark.

"I'm not sorry at all. Maybe if one of your healthy bone crack, it'll be better." said Riku.

"Huh" said Dark.

"With a broken bone, it'll be hard to steal anything, right? It'll be a good lesson to a bad

boy like you." said Riku.

"Huh… Stealing, huh?" said Dark in a low tone of voice that Riku can't hear him.

Then, it started to rain.

**--**

Hiawatari was ready to go home when the rain got heavier.

He thought about a shortcut which is the back door. He then sees Risa standing there.

"Harada-san, what are you doing here?" asked Hiwatari.

"Riku… She said she'll wait…" said Risa.

"At least you should get in. It's raining" said Hiwatari.

"I know" reply Risa.

Hiwatari sign and leave.

**--**

"Hey! Hey! Don't sleep here! It's raining… I'll appreciate it if you show me a way out."

said Riku, half shivering.

"Are you feeling cold?" ask Dark.

"Of course I am, _BAKA_!" shout Riku.

All the sudden Riku could feel a pair of arm wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" ask Riku.

"Transferring heat" reply Dark.

Riku pushed Dark away from her.

"I'm not the kind of girl you can cheat easily" said Riku.

"I can see that" reply Dark.

"Don't you play trick on me! You have dated my sister so I hoped you won't break her

heart." said Riku.

"I see… just walk straight and follow the road and after that I think you'll know the way

home" said Dark.

"Huh?" said Riku.

"The way out,… I'm not going to repeat it!" said Dark.

Riku then walk away.

"Dark, you got Risa" said Daisuke.

"Worried?" asked Dark.

"Hmph!" said Daisuke.

**--**

"Mom, I'm home!" said Riku.

"Eh? Where's your sister?" ask her mom.

"Risa?" said Riku.

Riku then remembered…

"_I'll wait at the back_" _said Riku._

Riku stormed out of the house.

"Riku! Riku!" shout her mother.

Unfortunately, Riku was too worried to listen or hear her.

Riku ran as fast as she could to the museum.

On her way, she walked by Hiwatari but she didn't stop to say anything.

Hiwatari just stare at her.

As Riku reached the back of the museum, for some unknown reason the museum aren't

close yet.

Riku then spotted Risa who was standing under the rain.

"Risa!" shout Riku.

Risa turned to Riku.

"At last… you're finally here" said Risa.

"I thought you wouldn't come" she added.

Riku quickly hug her sister.

"If that's what you think, why didn't you go home?" ask Riku.

"… So… Sorry" said Risa.

"I'm the who should apologize. Sorry, Risa-chan" said Riku.

Risa hug her tighter.

"_Gomen..._" she said slowly.

"Let's go home" said Riku.

**--**

Risa stare aimlessly at the sky.

"Go to bed" said Riku.

"Riku,…" said Risa.

"_Nani_?" ask Riku.

"I wonder… You and Dark… what's… your relationship?" ask Risa.

"What are you talking about?" said Riku, puzzled.

Risa ignored the question and went to bed.

"Wonder? Yeah… I wonder what's with her on that damn thief?" thought Riku.

"Since when do I wonder bout' the thief" thought Riku again.


	4. We're Going

Sorry for the delay...

Anyway, enjoy reading!

Please wish that I have good grades on my exam.

* * *

**Chapter 4 :**** WE'RE GOING**

"Ohayo, Niwa-kun!" greets Riku.

"Ohayo" reply Daisuke.

Riku and Daisuke walk to their class together.

Risa turn the other way as Riku enter their class.

"Riku-chan!" called a girl.

"Nani?" asked Riku.

"Risa-chan, did she have a fight with you?" ask the girl.

"Eh? No" said Riku.

"Why is she acting so weird? She didn't talk to us at all" said the girl.

"I'll try and talk to her" said Riku.

Riku walk toward Risa and tapped her shoulder.

Risa stare Riku.

"What's up?" ask Riku.

"Nothing….." reply Risa.

Ringgg………. [bell rings

"Teacher's coming" said Risa.

.--

"I forgot my stuff" said Daisuke.

"Then, I'll wait here" said Riku.

Daisuke left Riku at the gate and ran toward his class.

On his way to the class, Daisuke bumped Risa.

"Gomen…" said Daisuke as he stabilize himself.

Daisuke wanted to continue his way but Risa called him.

"Riku and you… are going quite well, right?" ask Risa.

"Eh?" ask Daisuke.

"She must be worried because last time you're too jealous that you ignored Riku. What a good sister" said Dark.

"I mean…" said Risa.

"We're good. Don't worry" said Daisuke.

Risa smile with a sad expression.

"Niwa, if Riku love someone else, … what will you do?" ask Risa

"What are you talking about?" ask Niwa.

"We're friends, right?" ask Risa.

"Yeah" said Daisuke.

"Ok… I've waste your time… sorry" said Risa then she walk away.

Daisuke stare at the girl he once loved.

"Get my stuff" Daisuke remind himself then he ran toward the class.

--

"Risa-chan!" said Riku.

"You're still here…" said Risa.

"Eh?" ask Riku. Then she add, "By the way, did you see Niwa?"

"Niwa? Yes." Said Risa.

"Where is he?" ask Riku.

Risa said that don't know then she leaves.

Riku stare weirdly at Risa.

"Riku!!" called Daisuke.

"I'm sorry I'm late" he said.

Riku shakes her head.

"Let's go!" said Riku.

Daisuke and Riku walked home together.

"Risa had been acting weird lately…" thought Riku.

--

"Daisuke!!" shout Emiko.

Daisuke ignored her.

"Daisuke!! Look"said Emiko showing a catalogue.

"What?" ask Daisuke.

"Take Riku here!" said Emiko pointing to a picture of waterfall.

"Isn't it expensive?" ask Daisuke.

"Unless if you take the offer here. You just need one more person with you since it's a holiday for three" said Emiko.

"But why all the sudden?" ask Daisuke.

"Hikari artwork is hidden there" said Emiko.

Daisuke sign.

--

"Hiwatari didn't come today. Did you see him?" ask Saesara.

"Nope" said Daisuke.

Daisuke walk to his desk and put his bag.

"Ohayo!" greets Riku.

"Ohayo" greet Daisuke.

"Riku-chan,… do you plan to go anywhere tomorrow?" ask Daisuke.

Riku shakes her head.

"Let's go here" said Daisuke pointing to the picture of waterfalls from the catalogue.

"It's in the woods, right?' ask Riku.

"Daijoubu! I'm with you…" said Daisuke.

Riku blush.

"Ah! But we have to get one more person with us. Is it okay with you?" ask Daisuke.

Riku nod and look at Risa.

"Risa?" ask Riku,

Daisuke nod.

Riku walk to Risa.

"Risa-chan" called Riku.

"Nani?" ask Risa.

"Would you like to go to the (saying the name of the place) with me and Niwa tomorrow?" ask Riku.

Risa remembered the radio saying something :-

'Dark will be at [the area on Saturday,' said the woman at the radio station.

'God knows why he wanted to tell the whole world about him going to that place. There's nothing to steal' said her partner.

"A good opportunity to talk to him," thought Risa.

"Sure!" she answered.

--

"All packed" said Emiko.

"Mum! I can pack myself!" shout Daisuke.

"Yes, I know that Dai. Demo, you're bringing those two pure angels," reply Emiko.

"So?" asked Daisuke.

"Arrrggghhhh!!!" shout Daisuke suddenly, "don't you dare!"

[ v Note : Geezz…. I hate that damn thief... v 

Dark appear.

"I'm in the middle of an exiting conversation, Dark" said Emiko.

"But your appearance make it more and more exiting" Emiko added.

Emiko invite Dark for dinner.

[ Down in the dining room…

"That's my favourite food, you idiot! Don't eat it all!!" shout Daisuke.

"Dark, are you having headache?" ask Emiko.

"Ahh,… Ma.. ne.." reply Dark.

Daisuke continue to shout.

"Arrggghh………SHUT UP!!!!!" shout Dark.

Emiko, Kosuke and Daisuke's grandfather froze.

"What's wrong?" ask Emiko.

"Daisuke" reply Dark.

Kosuke, Emiko, and Daisuke's grandfather puzzled.

Kosuke stared Dark and said "Oohhhh…."

"Daisuke, .. I'm hungry" thought Dark.

"Don't!" shout Daisuke, "You're a devil"

"Emiko, can I have some more?" ask Dark smiling wickedly.

"Ah! Wait up," said Emiko as she left for the kitchen.

"Mum….." T T cried Daisuke.

Emiko returned with a cold expression.

"Dark, there's nothing more for you! And if you finished your dinner already, please let

Daisuke have his body back. He need his dinner" said Emiko while taking the plates.

Emiko went back to the kitchen.

"What's with the sudden treatment?" frowned Dark.

"Hmmm……… Dark, Emiko's a mother" reply Kosuke.

"Eh??" ask the [ stupid, damn, heartbreaker, pervert puzzled Dark.

"Mum,… thanks"

* * *

Don't be mad at me coz I said bad things about Dark.

But I can't help it. It's true!


End file.
